


Short People

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Short People

One of the most frustrating things about living with Sam Winchester? He always puts the bowls on the highest shelf in the cupboard.  Just to torment you.

When you want your morning cereal you have to either pull a chair over to reach the bowls or climb up on the counter like a child. 

And it’s twice as bad if Sam walks in while you are still reaching.   Then you get to listen to him sing THAT song under his breath as he watches you with amusement before finally helping you.

An elbow in his ribs as you walk by will shut him up until the next time he catches you standing on tip toes trying to reach a book in the library or using your mini step ladder to reach the top shelf in your closet. Then the teasing starts all over again. 

* * *

 

Today it was a box in the storage room.  After jumping up and down hoping to catch the corner of it and knock it down and then trying to climb up the wobbly shelf, you realized you were going to need help. 

“Cas?” you whispered, hoping the angel would have a moment to pop in and assist you without alerting the giant sitting in the war room that your height was an issue yet again.

When the trench coat wearing angel failed to appear you decided to try your boyfriend. You knew he was extremely busy and calling him out of a meeting to snap a box into your hands was probably trivial, but the thought of having to tell Sam you needed help was worse.

“Gabriel? Babe? It’s not an emergency but I could use your help for like two minutes?” you prayed.

  
Nothing. Huffing you blew a lock of hair out of your face.

Looking around for options, you tried to drag a table over but it was bolted to the floor. You could go get a chair from the library but the Winchesters would probably see you.

You debated calling Crowley for assistance, but last time you did that it was twenty minutes of arguing with him that your soul wasn’t worth snapping your Frosted Flakes down from the cupboard before you gave up and ate left over pizza instead.

Finally you settled on shooting a quick text to Dean.

_Storage Room. Can’t reach box. Don’t tell your brother. PLEASE._

You heard him before you saw him, coming down the hallway singing that stupid song again. _“Short people got no reason, short people got no reason, short people got no reason to live”_

“Dean! Damn it, I asked you not to tell him,” you snapped as soon as the brothers walked in the room.

“Sorry Y/N, he had my phone when your text came in,” Dean replied.

“Which box short stuff?” Sam asked, grinning at you. 

* * *

 

You were stretched out across your bed later that night when Gabe finally flew in. “Hey Sweets, what was the prayer earlier about?” he asked, stretching out beside you.

“I just needed help reaching a box,” you mumbled.

Gabe could hear the frustration and tears in your voice. “Hey, Y/N, what’s wrong honey?” he asked, the teasing tone gone from his voice as he rested his hand on your shoulder.

“Sam won’t stop teasing me about my height and I’m tired of it.  So what if he’s freakishly tall,” you moan. Even as you say the words you know you aren’t being fair to Sam.  You’ve made it clear to him you don’t like the teasing but you’ve never explained to him how you were teased and bullied as a child at school and how his teasing reminds you of that heartache.

“Don’t let him get to you Y/N. I love you at any height,” Gabriel said, kissing the tip of your nose. “How about we watch a movie?” 

* * *

 

When you woke up the next morning Gabriel was already gone, leaving a palm sized Hershey Kiss on his pillow for you. 

Shuffling to the kitchen to start the coffee, you were still half asleep when you heard Sam yell out for Dean, an edge in his voice. Hunter instinct kicked in and you grabbed a large knife before running towards his room, meeting up with Dean in the hallway.

You both came to a halt when Sam stepped out of his bedroom, his face showing nothing but rage. “Did your boyfriend do this?”

You couldn’t answer him. You were afraid if you opened your mouth you might start laughing and never stop.  You could feel Dean’s shoulder shaking against yours as he tried to stifle his own laughter as you both stared at Sam. 

The flutter of wings alerted the three of you to Castiel’s appearance as he walked up beside Sam, 

“Y/N I heard you calling me yesterday. I am sorry I………. Sam?” Cas stopped, shooting Dean a confused look before looking down at the younger, and now much smaller, Winchester. “How am I taller than Sam?”

Finally you and Dean lost it.  You weren’t sure who landed on the floor first, but you were both on your knees laughing so hard you thought you might pull a stomach muscle.

“It’s not funny,” Sam snapped. “Cas, can you reverse this?”

“I’m afraid Gabriel will have to do it. He used his trickster skills for this,” Cas replied.

“Call your boyfriend Y/N,” Sam said as he walked by you and Dean, heading for the kitchen.

Even Cas had to suppress a laugh as the three of you watched Sam walk down the hallway, his plaid shirt hanging past his knees.

Trailing after him, you and Dean had your second big laugh of the morning when Sam realized he couldn’t reach the coffee mugs.

“Here, let me help you Shorty,” you said with a laugh, walking over and grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

“You should call Gabriel,” Dean finally said. “What if we get a hunt? It’s funny but we can’t leave him five feet tall.” 

* * *

 

“No more singing ‘Short People’ when she can’t reach something,” Gabriel growled at Sam. His face dead serious.

“I didn’t realize how bad it hurt her. I would have stopped a long time ago if I had known. I never want to hurt her. She’s my sister in every way but blood. I thought it was just teasing,” Sam replied.

“He’s right Gabe. I never really told him how much it hurt,” you said.

Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers.  Sam was back to his original height. 

After shaking his arms and legs as if to reassure himself they were back to the correct length, Sam walked over to you and wrapped you in a bear hug. “I am sorry Y/N. No more teasing you about your height.  And I’ll move the bowls down the next time I’m in the kitchen.”

“Thanks Sammy,” you said.

After he left the room you walked over to your archangel boyfriend. He quickly gathered you in his arms. “Are you mad at me?”

“Are you serious?” you asked, pulling back so you could look in his eyes. “That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Just defending my woman,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at you before leaning in for a kiss.

 


End file.
